


A Tattoo and a Soulmate

by Sunny11



Category: Magic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny11/pseuds/Sunny11
Summary: Short Story I wrote about matching Soulmate Tattoos.Inspiration from Instagram.





	A Tattoo and a Soulmate

„I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half. And they would get warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away you were.”  
\- inspiration from instagram

Eighteen years of waiting and my soulmate still disguised him- or herself from me. Most of my friends already found a person with a matching tattoo to theirs that will get warmer the closer you are to finding your soulmate. If you found them the tattoo will have a constant temperature so you know your soulmate is with you. People who found their soulmate will develop a great friendship or relationship. But I didn’t. I´m the strange one; not matching with anybody around and I start to wonder whether there is someone out there for me or not.  
Everybody is born with a tattoo. Some have very small ones on their wrists or ankles; some have tattoos covering their whole shoulder or the entire arm. But there will always be someone with the exact same tattoo at the exact same place on their body. This person is and will be forever your soulmate and there is nothing that could separate the two persons.  
For those wondering: No, you don’t have to have a romantical relationship with your soulmate. There are quite a lot platonic soulmate couples taking care of the strongest friendship there could ever be.  
However, most people find their soulmates during their teenager years. Some people find them earlier. But the longer it takes you to find this person the higher is the chance you will never find them.  
In my eighteen years I looked out for other people with this small flower tattoo on the side of their wrists but couldn’t find someone. Over the years I learned to live with the growing, dark feeling inside my chest. But I know that it will be hard for me to keep it away much longer.  
I spoke to doctors around the city and every one of them confirms what the first had told me. The feeling, the loneliness will consume me if I don’t find my soulmate. Our bodies are in need of each other. None of us can live for more than a couple of days without their soulmate as soon as they found each other. And since I haven’t found mine my body will sooner or later make me go crazy, just like the people who got separated from their soulmates. It just takes years when you haven’t met your other half.  
To make it clear: I will die in less than a year and a half, more precisely on my 20th birthday if I don’t find my soulmate.  
My condition is bad since my 15th birthday. My mind s foggy like I forgot what I just did and I can´t concentrate. I feel tired and need a lot of breaks throughout the day just to make sure I won´t faint and fall down the stairs or stumble and walk right in front of a car or something. And it gets worse every day.  
Since my 18th birthday five months ago I need a break with coffee, some sweet and if I got the time, a nap, every two hours.  
If I wouldn’t work at my mother´s bookstore I would be homeless and probably starved to death by now. Nobody else would tolerate somebody in such a bad condition causing more accidents than one could think of just by stumbling down the stairs. 

On this particular Saturday afternoon, the one after my last doctor´s appointment for the year (we have official appointments for those seeking for their soulmate), I just cuddled up in my blanket with a cup of tea behind the counter of the bookstore watching the customers looking around or getting in touch with my mother when this unknown face showed up at the shop.  
Normally I recognize every person who is entering the store. In a small town a bit away from the next bigger city you get to know the people over time. But this one, this one is a new face to me.  
Only when I turn my face to look for my tea I realize the warm feeling on my wrist. Right there where the small flower tattoo is placed. I look back up when it keeps getting warmer and I see the stranger coming up to the counter touching their wrist in a familiar spot.


End file.
